I'll Take the Shot for You A Tokio Hotel Story
by XRetteXMichX
Summary: Lyra saves Tom. But Tom is a marked man. Tokio Hotel. Inspired by the song "Shot" by The Rasmus. Great song. Listen to it and you'll know why the plot fits.
1. A Meeting Met in Pain

**If you think that you have seen this story on Mibba, then you are right. I wrote this and put it on Mibba. So now, all you non Mibba people can enjoy my stories. :)**

**Liebe,**

**Lizzie.  
**

Lyra was wondering around the Cherry Tree Record's parking lot, when she spotted her idol and the very reason that she was even there that day. Standing a few yards away from him, was a hooded figure. Lyra moved toward her idol. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the hooded figure, pull a gun out of his hoodie. He pointed it dead, at Tom Kaulitz. Lyra's strides became fast paced running. She reached Tom in time to shove him down to the ground, getting herself shot in the shoulder. She fell across Tom's legs.

Tom sat up to see what had hit him. Was it a fan? No, he thought. They usually come in packs. He looked down and saw that he had blood all over his pants and a girl was sprawled over his legs.  
_What the fucking hell? _Tom thought.  
He nudged the girl. She rolled over, revealing a fresh gunshot wound on her left shoulder. The thoughts bubbled within Tom. This girl saved his life. She took a bullet for him.  
He felt his lunch shooting up out of his stomach. Tom turned his head and vomited all over the pavement. He wiped his mouth and pulled out his phone and rang an ambulance.  
He looked at the beautiful girl that lay on top of him. She had short black hair. Her eyes were closed, but Tom in visioned her with deep blue eyes. Her clothes were slowly staining with blood, but he saw that she was wearing a white Tokio Hotel shirt and jeans.  
The ambulance arrived and took them both away.


	2. Hospital

Bill was doing his hair, when the head of security came to him.

"Tom just got in to an ambulance with a girl" He said. But Bill didn't hear the last part. The can of hairspray fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Bill set his long legs to motion and was out the door and into the parking lot. He looked around, and saw that there were police surrounding a spot in the pavement. Bill ran and saw a pretty girl, about his age, crying with her hands covering her face.

"Lyra was shot! Saving some asshole!" she was saying. He knew that she was speaking of Tom. Bill was re leaved Tom was okay. But what about the other girl?

"What happened?" Bill asked, approaching the girl and putting his hand on her shoulder. The girl removed her hands from her face and looked at him with accusing blue eyes. Bill's hand snapped to his side.

"Who the fuck are you?" she snapped. "Not to be rude, but my twin sister just got fucking shot."

"I heard that. I think it was for my twin brother." Bill said slowly.

Her eyes blazed with rage. "For your twin? Who?" she asked with venom dripping from the words.

"Tom Kaulitz. I'm Bill." Bill said. "And you are?"

"Lila, like it matters." she said. "Wait! You're that stupid fuck from that band Lyra's been drooling over. Tokio Hotel, right?"

"I wouldn't call myself a 'stupid fuck', but yes, I am from Tokio Hotel." Bill said politely. "Do you want to come with me to the hospital?"

Lila nodded and dried her tears. "Fine. I'll go. But if Lyra is badly hurt, I will kill you and your twin both."

Bill and Lila arrived from the hospital. Bill spotted Tom standing outside. His pants were coated with blood and he was biting his nails. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Lila.  
Bill tackled his twin brother, with tears pouring from his eyes.

"Tom! You're okay! Thank God! I was so worried! What happened?" Bill said before Tom could even speak. Tom pealed his brother off of him and turned to face Lila.

"Who're you? Why do you look like the girl who just saved my life?" he asked her.

Lila glared at him. "Why don't you take a fucking guess?" Her tone practically bitch slapped Tom in the face. She sounded so angry at him and for what?

"I take it you're her twin sister?" he replied.

"BINGO! Can we get Mr. Baggy Pants a prize?" she scoffed sarcastically.

Bill spoke. "Tom, this is Lila, Lyra's twin sister." he said.

Tom nodded. "I get it. Did I do something to you?" he asked Lila.

"Oh, nothing much...except, put my sister in the hospital." Lila replied.

Tom sighed. This girl had it in for him, but why? It wasn't his fault... Lyra put herself in front of the bullet, if she hadn't, it would have been him in the O.R.


	3. Coma White

Shot Ch 3

"Can you let me explain what happened?" Tom asked Lila.

Lila took an aggravated drag off of her freshly lit cigarette. "Fine." she said, blowing out the smoke.

Tom exhaled. "Okay. I was standing in the parking lot, having a smoke break, when out of nowhere, someone shoved me. I looked down to see, your sister, sprawled across my legs. I saw blood. I nudged her and she turned over. And that's when I saw that she had been shot in the shoulder. I didn't even hear the gun go off. I threw up and called an ambulance." Tom explained. "When they arrived, they told me that I would have died. Where I was standing, I honestly would have died.."

Lila's eyes widened and she dropped all of her rage. "I'm so sorry." she said.

Tom nodded. "It's me who should apologize. I'm the one who is supposed to be in the O.R. Not your sister." He said. Bill gasped.

"Tom, don't say that! You have no idea how worried I was. I thought that you were hurt!" Bill exclaimed.

Lila snubbed out her cigarette. "I'm going inside." She made her way to the door, but was stopped by Tom, grabbing her arm.

"Don't go in there. She's in surgery. It's better to wait out here." He said. Lila huffed and sat down on a bench. The tears began to well up in her eyes again. Lyra was always the brave twin. She had no fear what so ever. She took bullet for a man she knew about but didn't know. Bill sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and cried.

Tom watched Lila as she cried. He didn't know how to offer any sympathy for her in this situation. She obviously loved her sister. The bond between twins was unexplainable. He knew this from being Bill's twin brother. He knew when Bill had a problem, even when he tried to hide it.

Tom walked away from the scene. He felt tears welling up in his own eyes. He knew what his fans were going to do. He knew that a flock of them would be at every hospital in L.A. He just wondered what they were going say about Lyra.

Tom walked away from the hospital. He needed to clear his head and think. He didn't want Bill to see him cry. That would only make him worry, and Tom didn't want his baby brother getting into a fuss over him. Tom stopped.

Maybe walking around L.A covered in blood wasn't such a good idea. He turned around and went back. When he got there, a flock of fans were standing outside the Emergency Room door and security guards were trying to hold them off. Tom ran around the back and went inside. Bill and Lila were sitting on a waiting room loveseat. Lila was still crying and Bill was trying to comfort her as best he could. Bill looked up and saw Tom.

Bill knew that Tom had walked away to cry. He knew that Tom knew that he would worry. Bill didn't quite understand what Tom was feeling. Bill never had any body throw him out of harm's way like Lyra had done for him. He hoped that that would never happen.

A doctor came in and asked for Lila. Lila stood up and went to her. The doctor sighed and bowed her head. "Ms. Shultz, I have some bad news. You're sister is in a coma." she said.

Lila felt dizzy. The room was spinning and her hearing went fuzzy somewhere around the words "your sister" and "coma". She stumbled back to the twins.

"Well?" Tom asked.

Lila couldn't bring herself to reply. She couldn't find the words.

"Coma." was all she had to say. Bill stood up and pulled her into a hug. Tom punched the wall.


	4. Oh Crap, I can't move!

Lyra was drifting in a sea of numbness. She didn't know where she was. She didn't remember any of the events that took place after she lost consciousness on Tom Kaulitz's legs.

Somewhere in the distance, Lyra heard a faint beeping noise. She tried to move her hands to cover her ears, but found that she could not move. She looked around. It was then that she realized that she was not even on Earth. The strange place she was in, felt like no place she had ever been. The room was dark, but she could still see.

Lyra tried to speak. Her mouth wouldn't function, however. She tried to move, but failed.  
_What is going on?_ Lyra thought. She heard her thoughts as though she had spoken them out loud.  
_Why can't I move? _Her mind asked. _Where am I?_

Everything was silent and still. The beeping in the distance continued, growing louder and louder, with every second passed. Lyra felt herself slipping downward, falling faster, she couldn't catch her breath. It felt like hours had passed before she stop falling. She hit whatever bottom there was. The beeping sound was no longer distant, in fact, it sounded like it was right next to her.

Lyra tried to open her eyes again. She couldn't. She tried to speak once more. She wasn't surprised at all when she failed to do so. She heard voices all around her.

_"Lyra, sister, you have to wake up! Please wake up!"_ One voice said. It was her sister, Lila. She sounded scared and worried. Her voice was filled with the sound of tears. She had been crying. Lyra didn't know why. She was right in front of her, she could hear her just fine.

_"You saved my life. I don't know why, but you did. When you wake up, I want to take you back to Germany with me."_ said a heavily accented voice. She recognized it immediately. Tom Kaulitz was speaking to her.

_I didn't want you to die!_ Lyra wanted to say.

Another voice spoke to her. _"Lyra, my name is Bill. You saved my brother's life. How can I ever repay you?"_ It said. It was the angelic voice of Bill Kaulitz.

_Are you kidding me? Your brother and you have saved my life many times!_ She thought.

Lyra felt an arm wrapping around her shoulder and a weight on her chest. Then she heard sobbing. Tears leaked onto her.

_"Please! Lyra! You __**have**__ to wake up! I need you!"_ Her sister's voice was pleading.

Lyra was getting annoyed. She could hear them! She didn't understand why they were talking to her like she was dying. Was she?

Tom spoke again. _"Du bist schön." _She felt a rough hand on top of hers. She felt her sister's weight being lifted off of her chest. Then, she heard. Bill's voice and her sobbing drifting further and further away, until she could no longer hear them. The hand that covered hers remained in place. She knew that Tom was still there. If only she knew where _there_ was.

She felt his fingers stroke her hand, and she heard soft sobbing. Was Tom Kaulitz crying? Why?  
She felt something warm against her right cheek. The warmth was mixed with cold metal. In an instant, the feeling was gone, and she heard a voice in her ear.

_"Du bist schön."_ It said. _"Please wake up. I have to thank you." _

She felt her hand being lifted into the air, and she felt the same warmth mixed with cold metal against her hand. She felt her hand fall softly on to the...bed? Was she...?

_I AM! _Lyra screamed inside her head. She quickly understood that she was in the hospital. She instantly knew why everyone who spoke around spoke as if she weren't there. The truth was, she wasn't. Not consciously. She was trapped in her own body.

In the time it took Lyra to register this information, she no longer felt Tom's presence by her side. Lyra wanted to cry, but she didn't know if she could. She waited in the silent compounds of her mind until the time came for her to rejoin the world she no longer felt apart of.


	5. A Look inside the Pyshco's Mind

Bill watched Lila sleep. After taking her away from her sister, he took her back to their hotel. Once there, he gave her a change of clothes and let her sleep on his bed.

Bill watched with wonder as Lila shook in her sleep. She fell asleep crying. He knew that she was crying in her sleep. Lila was shaking in her slumber. Bill didn't know what to do, so he stepped outside on the balcony. He fumbled around in his jacket for his pack of Marlboro Red shorts and his book of matches. Bill knew that he shouldn't smoke, the doctors had told him so.

Bill lit a cigarette and blew out the smoke. He heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw Lila walking out onto the balcony. Her hair was disheveled and her eye make up was smeared all down her face.

She mumbled something that sounded like, "Can I have a cigarette?"  
Bill opened his pack and handed one to her. She lit it and went and stood by Bill. She peered over the edge.

"Bill?" Lila said.

"Yes, Sweets, what is it?" Bill replied.

"What would you do if Tom were in Lyra's position?" she asked over a puff of her cigarette.

Bill paused and took a thoughtful drag off of his own cigarette. "I'd hunt down the bastard who shot him."

Kenneth Wayne Pilot sat alone in the dark, polishing his gun. It was such a pity about the girl. He had no intentions in hurting _her_. Tom Kaulitz was the one who was meant to die. His life of sinning was just about over with. Kenneth felt as though he was sent on a mission to take him out.

Kenneth put down his gun and flicked on the lamp. His apartment was small and littered with candid pictures of Tom Kaulitz. Not just Tom alone, but of him and other girls. Laughing with him. Kenneth looked at his wall with disgust. His niece was on that wall. Her picture was the largest he had on the wall. She was laughing with him. He had his arm around her waist. His eyes were full of sin as he looked at her.

After the night that that picture was taken, his niece, Kike, came to him. She was distraught. Tom had used her for one thing. It was then that Kenneth made his vow.

Tom Kaulitz's life would be his. A sinner such as Tom did not deserve the high life that a rock star's life brought. Kike was a virgin until Tom intruded within her.

Kenneth spat at the wall and went to the bathroom. He rinsed his face and looked in the mirror. His pockmarked face and pale blue eyes looked evil in the fluorescent lighting. His long, unwashed red hair hung in clumps around his face.

Tom would be dead soon and his reign of sinning will be over soon. Kenneth thought. He'll be at the hospital with that girl. Kenneth turned off the light in the bathroom and left. He grabbed his gun and his bag and left the apartment.

He had one stop to make. He got in his car and drove.


	6. Oh, SHIT! No, Gustav!

Gustav Schäfer was walking to his brand new shiny black Audi, when a shadow crept by out of the corner of his eye. Gustav shrugged it off and preceded to open his car door. He heard a puddle splash from behind him. His muscles got tense. He turned around and a man was standing there, hold a taser gun. The man looked like a hot mess. Gustav could smell him from where he was standing.

There wasn't much time to react. The man charged at Gustav and jabbed the taser at his side. The electricity ran up and down his spine and through his legs. Gustav went down instantly.

One taser shot wasn't enough for this man. He kept on attacking Gustav, until he lost consciousness. The last thing Gustav heard was the man's maniacal laughter.

Tom was asked to leave the hospital. Apparently visiting hours were over. He walked outside near the ambulances. A young man was being unloaded and carted off inside. Tom thought that the man looked familiar. He did a double take.

The man had blonde hair and unforgettable face.

"GUSTAV!" Tom shouted and made a mad dash into hospital. An EMT pushed Tom back and told him that Gustav was in bad shape.

"What do you mean? What happened to him?" Tom demanded.

"He was shot with a taser gun. He can't move, but he'll live." the EMT said. "When he recovers, he'll be able to move again." He added, after seeing Tom's fear stricken face. Tom sighed with relief. Tom couldn't handle the loss of one of his very best friends since childhood. Losing Gustav would almost be like losing Bill.

A familiar voice caught Tom off guard. "TOM!" It said. Tom spun around and saw Georg Listing darting towards him.

"Georg, what is going on? What happened to Gustav?" Tom asked. Georg sighed and shook his head. He didn't know. Georg had found him in the parking lot next to his car.

Georg was hiding a secret from Tom, one of his best friends. In his pocket, he concealed a note from Gustav's attacker. The note was written in Gustav's blood.

It said:

_"One down, three to go." _

The note chilled Georg to the core. Someone else was going to get badly injured. Georg feared for his life and the lives of his friends. The note was signed "KWP". Who ever he was, Georg knew that he would be a dangerous man. And Georg was quite sure that whoever he was, that he was the one who tried to shoot Tom. But why? Tom had his flaws. Georg thought. But who would want him dead?

Kenneth Wayne Pilot watched as the man with brown hair called the paramedics. Kenneth knew who he was. He was closely affiliated with the Sinner.

Georg Listing.

Kenneth watched and concealed a smirk as Georg read his little note. He looked so scared. Kenneth knew that Gustav would be taken to the same hospital that Tom was at. And he knew what Tom would do. He would be killed inside. And that was exactly what Kenneth wanted. He wanted the Sinner to suffer for his sins before Kenneth took his life.

Kenneth left when the police came. He walked back to his battered up Pacer and drove home. He smiled, satisfied with himself. The Sinner's friend's blood stained his hands. Soon, the Sinner's blood would do the same thing. Kenneth had to be patient and plan out his next move carefully. Another attack would be made soon. But not soon enough, Kenneth thought. He had to wait until Tom left L.A. He knew where he was going next. He would be heading home to Germany. And that was where Kenneth would attack next.


	7. Lyra's AyeOkay!

A week had passed and Tom had made a temporary home at the hospital. He was there everyday. He had taken to helping the nurses with their day to day activities. And in return, the nurses allowed Tom to stay after visiting hours. Lyra was still in her coma. Everyday, Tom would go in to her room and find all sorts of gifts left by grateful fans. Boxes of chocolates, teddy bears, flowers, CDs, posters of him and his band, and various other things, filled every surface of her room.

As for Gustav, he had made a full recovery. He claimed that he didn't see his attacker's face, but Tom had a feeling that he was telling a bold-faced lie.

Lyra laid in her bed, unable to move or talk. She had come to terms with this. She knew that Tom was there everyday, she heard him all the time. His voice was like a light in her current state of darkness. Tom would read to her and hold her hand. She always knew when he wasn't there. He would let go of her hand.

One day, someone unfamiliar to her entered her room. It leaned in close to her ear.

_You're bravery will go unrewarded. The Sinner will die._ It spoke in a raspy voice. Lyra wanted to scream and swat at him. He smell so bad. Lyra's inner-self screamed and cried for Tom to come back and chase this _thing_ away.

Something was about to happen. She knew that. Lyra felt herself lifting upwards, gaining speed with each second passed. She hit the top and her eyes opened. She was in a room, a hospital room. She saw the outline of Tom Kaulitz beside her. She coughed. There was something lodged in her throat. She coughed again. Tom became aware of Lyra's presence.

"She's awake! Nurse!" he called.

A nurse came into the room and removed the thing that blocked her throat and Lyra could breathe easier.

"T-Tom." she said with difficulty.

Tom put his hand on her cheek. "Shh, you're okay." he said.

"You're welcome." Lyra said with a smile. Tom smiled and leaned down. He kissed her cheek and pulled away.

"When you get out, you are going to Germany with me." he said. "Now, I will go get Lila." Tom stood up and left.

Kenneth watched from the doorway as Tom left. The Hero had awakened. He knew that she had heard him when he told her that the Sinner was going to die anyway.

So, the Sinner was taking the Hero to Germany? How great this was going to be. Kenneth left the hospital and went straight to the airport.

"Hamburg, Germany." he said. His voice was scratchy from lack of use. The nice lady gave him his ticket and gave him a smile. Kenneth grunted and went to the boarding gate.

Once he was on the plane Kenneth began to think about his plans. In his bag was a BMW user's manual. He had plans to put it to use. He was going to be there, waiting for the Sinner and his family.

He knew who his next target was going to be.

Georg Listing had better watch his back. Kenneth thought.


	8. More Tradgedy Watch it Geo!

Lyra stepped off of the plane and breathed in her first breath of German air. Tom put his arm around her waist and escorted her rather quickly to the car. Lila had fallen asleep on the plane and Bill was now carrying her in his arms. Tom thought that it was odd how they had fallen for identical twins. They had talked about doing so, when they were much younger, but they never thought that it would go through.

Georg had to go home, immediately. Jost had called him and told him to get home, soon. He needed to meet with him. Georg caught a cab and took the long car ride home. It felt good to be home. The past two weeks had been utter hell. Tom nearly getting shot and Gustav's taser accident…Georg just wanted to go home and go crawl into his own bed and watch some of the German TV he missed so much. Most of all, he wanted to take a shower in his own home.

The cab pulled up in front of Georg's house and he grabbed his things and sped walked inside. When he got in, he noticed that things were very out of place. His living room was absolutely trashed! He admitted to not being the most tidiest of people, but this was not his doing. Before Georg could move, he heard heavy breathing behind him. Georg turned around slowly, and screamed as the shadow of a man plunged one of his own kitchen knives into his side. Over and over again, the man stabbed him. Georg felt the blood pool around him. The man leaned down and dipped his fingers in his blood and drew on the wall. After he was done, the man grabbed Georg's phone and called an ambulance.

"The Sinner's friend needs you. Come and get him." He said. He gave them the address and left Georg to lie in his own blood. He cried. He didn't care how manly it wasn't. He was in agony.

"Mom!" Tom said brightly. "This is Lyra Shultz."

Simone Trumper saw Lyra and pulled her in a massive hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" she sobbed. Bill took Lila by the hand and took her to where she would be staying. Bill's phone rang. It was Jost.

"Hallo?" Bill said brightly.

"Bill! Get to the hospital! JETZT!" Jost said frantically.

"Jost, what is…?" Bill began.

"Georg has been stabbed! I went to his house and found police and paramedics and oh mein Gott! Die Blut! Bill, die Blut!" Jost said.

Bill hung up and grabbed Tom and escorted him out the door with out a word.

Kenneth watched from a distance as the man called Jost pulled into the scene that he had caused. The Sinner's friend's blood stained his hands. Kenneth couldn't wait until he felt the Sinner's blood in his fingers, running over his hands and down his throat.

He watched Georg as he was taken away. He knew that the entire Kaulitz clan was going to be at the hospital. Kenneth got on the motorbike that he had rented and sped off down the highway. He was sorry to say.

The most innocent one of all was to get hurt next. And Kenneth knew just how to do that.

I'm sorry, Bill. Kenneth thought. The Sinner doesn't deserve a brother like you.


	9. This time, it's Bill

Lyra cried into Tom's chest as she walked into Georg's room at the hospital. Tom cringed away. Bill walked in and started crying immediately. Lila, who didn't get a good chance to get to know Georg, was the only one to make it to the bed. She leaned down and kissed his lifeless cheek. Tom heard the doctors say that Georg was going to recover. This pleased everyone. Lila sat down on the bed beside Georg. She pulled a book out and started reading it to him.

Bill watched with adoration as Lila took control over the awful situation. Lila was a great person, always very kind. When her sister was at the hospital, she visited with a girl named Keke, a girl who had tried to commit suicide. Bill would watch from the doorway and smile as she interacted with this girl. She loved people, even if she can come off a little cold at times.

The hospital staff chased everyone away. As soon as Tom got home, he carried Lyra to his room and tucked her into bed. Tom got changed into his own pajamas and crawled into bed himself. His thoughts were swimming about the recent attacks. Tom had a feeling that these attacks weren't just a coincidence. Tom sat bolt upright.

"Oh mein Gott!" He muttered. His conclusion was the worst one he had ever had to come up with. What if someone was trying to kill him?

Kenneth walked away from the Kaulitz residence, covered in car oil. Poor Bill, Kenneth thought. He didn't have any problem with Bill. He seemed to be the most innocent out of every one. But, the Sinner had to learn.

Bill woke up early that morning and went down stairs. He looked for coffee, but they were out, Bill suspected that Tom had something to do with it. Bill shrugged and grabbed the keys to his silver BMW. Bill grabbed his coat and left.

Once he was in his car, Bill got a chance to think. What was going on? Why was everyone getting hurt? Bill started to hit the brakes at the upcoming stoplight. The car wasn't slowing down! He tried again, frantically. The images flashed in his mind.

He was in Berlin, several months previous. A car had cut in front of him and he swerved. His shiny black Audi was history. He heard the crashing of metal and the crunch of glass and a pain in his chest and wrist.

Bill sat in his, now totaled BMW. The pain in his chest was terrible and his wrist was in no better shape.

"Hilf mir!" Bill shouted. "Bitte, hilf!" Bill heard sirens in the distance. And that was the last thing Bill Kaulitz heard for a while.

Kenneth hated to see the Sinner's brother in that accident. That was why he chose to hurt him with a car. He didn't want to hurt the Sinner's brother, but he _had _too. It wasn't his fault. Bill wasn't to blame for his brother's sins. But Kenneth felt that Bill had to pay for them. It was awful, yes.

Kenneth watched as the paramedics pried Bill out of the car. He felt something wet down the side of his face. Kenneth swatted away the tears. NO! He thought, I can't cry for the brother of the Sinner.

Kenneth hopped on his motorbike and sped as far away from the scene as he could. Bill was the innocent one. He didn't deserve that. But Tom did.

Who was next on the list? Kenneth stopped the bike and pulled out a small notebook. He looked at the names and crossed Bill's off the list. The name after Bill's was Jörg Kaulitz. The Sinner's birth father.

Good bye, Jörg. I'm sorry to say, but you are in for a great surprise.


	10. Daddy Dilemma

Tom sat bolt upright. His wrist and his chest twinged with pain, for no probable cause. Lyra stirred from next to him. Tom looked at her with adoration. He couldn't believe his luck. The girl that saved his life was lying next to him. Tom felt that the only way to repay her was to shower her with love and adoration. Bill felt the same way about Lila. That was what struck Tom as odd. Ever since they were little, he and Bill shared the idea of falling for identical twins to avoid falling for the same girl. And by some stroke of luck, it happened, in the worst way.

Lyra sat up to see Tom rubbing his wrist.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think so." Tom replied. Lyra was about to replied when a sound came from the door way.

"LET ME IN! THERE'S AN EMERGENCY!" Lila's voice sobbed from behind the door.

Tom stood and rushed to the door. As soon as he opened it, Lila stumbled in and clutched his shirt for dear life. She was shaking horribly and was hysterically crying. Her sobs shook her with every breath she took.

"Oh mein Gott! Lila, what's wrong? What happened?" Tom asked, panic rising in his voice. Lyra was at her side as soon as her feet would allow.

"B-B-Bill." She said. Tom's heart caved in and burned to ashes. Bill was hurt and he knew that the attacks were personal. Whoever wanted him dead was now using his family to get at him. To break him down. To get his attention. With Gustav, Tom thought that it was a mugging gone wrong. And with Georg, Tom assumed that he had surprised a burglar. But now that it was Bill, who had done no wrong, Tom knew. He knew deep down, way in the wells of his heart, someone was after him.

The drive to the hospital was agonizing and painful. No one spoke. No one dared. Tom was fuming mad and upset that his only brother was in the hospital. Lyra had never known Tom Kaulitz to cry. But he was. These were bitter tears, stinging with regret.

The E.R staff would not permit Tom to see his brother. He was in a coma and the mere sight of him would endanger anyone who got in Tom's way. The nurse saw that in his eyes and lied to Tom to protect her fellow hospital staff.

Tom left the hospital in a huff. He barely waited for the girls to get in the car before driving off. Tom's phone rang out "Boom" by Samy Deluxe. Tom recognized the ring tone as his birth father's ring tone and reluctantly picked up.

"WAS!" He shouted in German. He heard his father's heavy breathing in the back ground.

"Son! My truck! Someone blew it up!" His father shouted.

Tom swerved and pulled onto the side of the highway in such a hurry, he almost side swiped an old lady in a tiny Volkswagon Bug.

"Repeat that?!" Tom shouted, his voice cracking.

"My truck exploded as I was getting out! Someone bombed it!" His dad said.

"Vatti, are you serious?" Tom asked.

"Son. Tom. I wouldn't call you otherwise. How's Bill?" He asked.

Tom drew a breath. "In the hospital."

The sound of a phone being dropped was all Tom heard. Then, "WHAT!?"

Tom explained everything. His father was stunned. "Tom, someone is after you."

"I know. That's why my body guards are coming to get you. They will bring you to Mom's." Tom replied.

His father laughed. "You're mom is not going to like that."

Tom scoffed. "Like I care. A madman is after my family. Friends too! You're staying and that's that. Got it?" Tom's voice was serious.

"Okay. Fine." Tom's father hung up.

Kenneth watched as the man responsible for the Sinner's birth as the impact of the explosion knocked him off of his feet. He had meant to kill, but due to his own stupidity, he failed. But to his own personal amusement, the Sinner's father called the Sinner himself. For help!

No one was going to save the Sinner. Kenneth thought. He got back on his motorcycle and rode around the birthplace of the Sinner. Kenneth thought mildly about burning the hospital responsible for birthing the Sinner, but that was too beneath him. Many innocent souls were born there, so why should they suffer for one tainted one. But the two people who was going to suffer were the two people responsible for making the Sinner what it was today. Gordon and Simone Trümper.

Kiki was going to be avenged. Kenneth was going to make sure of that.


End file.
